La feuille Morte
by SamShades
Summary: One Shot, dont je ne ferai pas de résumé, c'est déjà assez court comme ça. En attendant que j'upload le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction HP ! C'est pas sur le film à proprement dit, c'est juste à propos de 2012 ;


Vendredi 21 Septembre 2012

Soirée morose. Les jours se font plus courts, on voit clairement que l'été est terminé. Place à l'automne. L'automne et ses feuilles bariolées du rouge au jaune, qui tombent et pourrissent au sol. L'automne et ses pluies battantes. L'automne et ses rafales de vent qui ne promettaient que froid hivernal. J'adore cette saison ! Non, vraiment. Et puis, en plus, ces saloperies d'insectes crèvent les uns après les autres. Bon, il y a toujours quelques araignées qui s'incrustent, mais il suffit de les renvoyer dehors et on n'en parle plus.

En plus, il y a des jours fériés sympa.

Mardi 25 Septembre 2012

Rentré du travail. Encore plein de bouchons sur l'autoroute. Trois semaines que ça dure, je crois que je vais claquer un nerf. Des tarés se foutent au milieu des routes avec leurs pancartes stupides, leurs idées stupides, et leurs superstitions stupides. Non mais vraiment, on le saurait si la fin du monde était pour dans trois mois ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, moi je dis, la planète elle a rien à craindre. C'est nous qui risquons d'y passer s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. La Terre, elle, ça fait 4 milliards d'automnes qu'elle subit, et jamais elle n'a eu aucun problème pour rester fertile et se régénérer chaque printemps. Non mais, franchement, ils sont dingues les gens. Et puis, après tout, si on meurt, ça nous fera une belle jambe. Enfin pour ma part, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ils cassent les couilles avec leurs conneries. Moi j'ai un salaire à honorer et une vie -si courte soit-elle- à entretenir. Et pour l'entretenir faut bien que je travaille. M'emmerdent avec leurs conneries !

Bon, pas tout ça mais j'ai mes natures mortes à peindre. En plus, c'est pile le moment. Il fait beau, pas trop frais, et la lumière est géniale. Pourquoi les gens font chier avec ce qui se passera demain alors qu'aujourd'hui n'est même pas terminé, hm ?

Samedi 13 Octobre 2012

Fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit. Pris par le travail, et puis l'automne n'attend pas. C'est vraiment ma saison préférée, je la trouve magnifique. Et puis, bientôt la toussaint, il faut que je prépare quelque chose à aller porter sur la tombe de maman. C'est pas papa qui s'en occupera tiens. Je sais même pas où il est et de toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre.

Dimanche 14 octobre 2012

Ma peinture est belle. J'en suis fier, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas peint comme ça ! On voit que c'est l'automne et que ça m'inspire. C'est génial. Je mets une photo pour pouvoir m'en souvenir toujours.

En plus, j'ai trouvé un oiseau blessé. Il a l'aile cassée alors je l'ai recueilli et j'ai demandé conseil à un vétérinaire qui m'a dit de simplement le garder au chaud dans un endroit douillet. Alors je l'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce que je suis gentil, quand même.

Mardi 30 Octobre 2012

Demain soir : Halloween ! Je barricaderai la maison pour que personne ne vienne sonner. Les bonbons c'est pour moi et puis de toute façon j'aime pas les gamins. Ils hurlent, ils foutent le bordel et tout, nan ça fait chier. Même pas capable de tracer un trait droit sans règle. Bref. Si un seul sonne alors que tout porte à croire que personne n'habite là, c'est qu'ils ont un sérieux problème ! Vraiment, j'adore l'automne. Pour la toussaint j'ai prévu d'apporter à Maman le portrait que j'avais fait d'elle, avant qu'elle meure. J'espère qu'elle aimera, où qu'elle soit.

De toute façon, si on en croit les timbrés -de plus en plus nombreux- qui défilent dans la rue, je la rejoindrai bientôt ! Le 21 décembre ? Ils auraient pu au moins attendre Noël ! Les enfoirés.

Jeudi 1er Novembre 2012

Je suis allé porter mon tableau sur la tombe de maman. Tous les ans c'est pareil. Je me rends compte qu'elle me manque horriblement seulement quand j'ai la tombe sous mon pif. Faut dire, c'était la meilleure des mères. Elle aussi elle aimait l'automne. Du coup j'ai déposé à côté du tableau une feuille de platane, toute rouge, comme elle les aime. Fait chier putain, si elle était encore là, elle aurait souri.

Pour Halloween, c'était la grande victoire du siècle ! Personne n'a sonné ! J'ai pu m'empiffrer, me bâfrer, me bourrer, me goinfrer, m'enfiler, et finir touuus les paquets de bonbons que j'avais. J'ai gardé les dragibus pour la fin.

Vendredi 23 Novembre 2012

Je me fais chier comme un rat mort ! En plus je me suis fait virer du boulot parce que ces enculés prennent au sérieux les "prévisions" "ultra précises, fiables et certaines" des gogos qui manifestent dehors ! Je les hais tous. C'est de leur faute si tout arrive. Grand-père qui tombe malade à cause du stress -il y croit dur comme fer le pauvre, maman qui est décédée dans une de leurs émeutes à la con, il y a quatre ans, papa qui se barre comme un bâtard pour faire je sais pas quoi je sais pas où... Et maintenant moi qui me fais virer par leur faute ! Putain, j'espère qu'elle aura lieu cette grosse salope de fin de l'humanité parce que ça me ferait mal au cul d'avoir tout perdu pour rien ! J'ai bien envie de les buter tous un par un.

Dimanche 2 Décembre 2012

Y'a la voisine qui veut bien m'engager pour s'occuper de sa maison en son absence. Ça me fera toujours un peu de sous pour survivre, je commençais à trouver le frigo énorme tellement il est vide. Et puis j'ai un de ces mal de ventre, t'as jamais vu ça. Tellement j'ai la dalle que j'ai du mal à pas écrire comme je parle.

Oh, et bien sûr, le 22, mon anniversaire ! Je recevrai sûrement l'éternelle carte annuelle de mon grand-père... J'irai le voir, ça fait un moment. Il apprécie beaucoup ce que je fais, en plus. C'est lui qui l'a dit. En tout cas, j'ai pas envie d'avoir 20 ans. C'est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, je pense. De toute façon, y'a cette putain de fin du monde la veille. J'aurai de la chance si ça se révèle vrai. Je l'espère. De toute façon tout craint. L'automne est bientôt terminée, en plus. Tiens, encore cette date. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel autour du 21 Décembre sérieusement ! Tout était destiné à prendre fin ce jour-là ? C'est la grosse merde, en tout cas en ce moment. Y'a des pénuries de tout partout, une grève générale parce que le gouvernement merde de partout, des suicides collectifs parce que d'autres tarés préfèrent crever tranquillement tant qu'il est encore temps plutôt que de la main de la nature... On se croirait dans un film de série B médiocre avec des effets spéciaux merdique et du ketchup pour les jets de sang. Sérieusement, pour moi la fin du monde a déjà commencé.

Lundi 17 Décembre 2012

Si on en croit ces dégénérés, il ne nous reste plus que quatre jours à vivre. Je vais aller me trouver une ou deux meufs à tirer. J'ai pas envie de crever puceau, ce serait vraiment la totale.

Mercredi 19 Décembre 2012

Putain, ok, je crois qu'ils avaient raison, les barjos ! Ce matin vers les 6h du matin, y'a eu un tremblement de terre monstrueux. On n'a jamais vu ça ici. Putain, on est à Paris, pas à Osaka ! Heureusement que ma télé marche encore, parce que putain c'est le bordel à cause de ça, y'a même des bouts de murs ou de plafond qui sont tombés ! Ils disent aux infos que le séisme a été évalué à 8,7 sur le truc de Richter, là, et l'épicentre était pas loin de chez moi ! Putain je te dis pas le gros flip que j'ai eu ! Je crois que si je survis à Vendredi, je me suicide.

Jeudi 20 Décembre 2012

Croyez le ou non, mais un volcan a élu domicile juste devant l'Élysée. Il a commencé à cracher de la fumée. Les séismes ne se comptent plus. Ça tremble au moment même où je couche les mots sur le papier. Enfin, fini les trucs de poète ! Je crois que demain je n'écrirai pas.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'automne, je vais enfin devenir une feuille morte !

Extrait du journal d'Arthur Lecomte, décédé lors du cataclysme qui a eu lieu dans la nuit du 21 au 22 Décembre 2012.

Porté disparu.


End file.
